Morning Tea
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: Levi había escuchado decir que a veces los aromas pueden causar un enorme impacto en las memorias, y que al percibir un aroma similar, inmediatamente las memorias guardadas en lo más profundo de la mente salen a la luz.


A pesar de que sus horas de sueño eran tan pocas que incluso había olvidado la última vez en que había logrado dormir profundamente por más de tres horas, a veces Levi terminaba soñando.

Normalmente tenía pesadillas: Crueles y perversas jugarretas de su subconsciente destruido por años de soportar tragedia tras tragedia, derrota tras derrota. Tal vez por eso se había acostumbrado a dormir tan poco y tan ligeramente; en parte para siempre estar preparado en caso de cualquier eventualidad que ocurriera a su alrededor en el mundo de la vigilia, en parte para ser capaz de despertar lo más pronto posible de cualquier pesadilla que pudiera atraparlo con la guardia baja.

Sin embargo, esta vez no fue consciente de que la escena ante sus ojos era solo una ilusión: El olor a humedad, barro y hollín que lo rodeaba no podía pertenecer a otro lugar más que a su hogar, aquel con paredes amarillentas y roídas en donde la cocina, el comedor y el dormitorio eran la misma estancia, pero que aún así lograba permanecer limpio por alguna especie de milagro.

El aroma a jabón, agua de perfume barato y ese suave toque dulzón, único e indescriptible que podía sentir aun así al inhalar aire solo podía pertenecer a su madre.

—Tu cabello es muy largo, mamá.

Su voz sonaba aguda, áspera y débil, pero él no le tomó importancia mientras pasaba una y otra vez el viejo cepillo de cerdas gastadas por la larguísima melena negra que caía sobre la espalda de la mujer sentada frente a él, permitiéndole desenredar los pequeños nudos que se formaban en sus puntas onduladas.

—¿No te gusta, Levi? —preguntó la mujer con voz dulce, sin girarse para así no interrumpir la labor que las manos pequeñas y huesudas realizaban con tanta calma—. Puedo cortarlo si te molesta.

—No… Es bonito. Me gusta —él respondió con torpeza, pues no sabía suficientes palabras como para expresar mejor sus pensamientos—. Es suave y huele bien.

—Tu también tienes el cabello como yo, bebé. Con un cabello tan brillante, seguramente atraeras a una persona que quiera peinarlo como tú lo haces conmigo —girándose al fin hacia él, Levi se inclinó instintivamente contra la mano suave y gentil de su madre cuando esta acarició su cabeza cubierta por el mismo cabello negro que comenzaba a crecer disparejamente largo hasta su nuca—. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos crecer para que ambos nos veamos iguales?

Antes de que él pudiese responder, su estómago se retorció y rugió, haciendo que la mujer de ojos azules le mirase sorprendida y luego afligida. Era obvio que tenía hambre, pero también que no había algo realmente sustancioso para comer en la vacía despensa de aquel hogar desde que su madre había enfermado y no podía ir a trabajar tan a menudo ni por tanto tiempo como antes.

—Oh, mi cielo... Sé que estás hambriento, pero mamá no ha podido ganar mucho dinero en estos días... —la mujer habló con sincera pena al acariciar la cabeza de Levi— ... Aunque… ¿Qué tal si mamá te prepara un rico té? Así tú estómago no estará tan vacío hasta mañana.

—... ¿Té?

Los minutos pasaron. Su madre, aun en su débil estado, colocó leña que luego encendió dentro de la humilde cocina de barro, llenando una pequeña olla con agua amarillenta y dejándola sobre el fuego que hizo que parte de la habitación se llenase de humo. Levi sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a ello, pues allí en la Ciudad Subterránea, el aire siempre olía a humedad, aire viciado, basura quemada y podredumbre.

Sin embargo, cuando su madre sacó de una pequeña bolsa unas cucharadas de algo parecido a hierbas molidas y lo virtió sobre el agua, aquel desagradable olor a humo pronto fue reemplazado por un aroma que inmediatamente le hizo agua a la boca.

Fuerte y ligeramente amargo, el líquido amarronado que su madre sirvió en un cuarteado vaso de barro reflejó su rostro flacuchento en su superficie cuando él sostuvo el vaso entre sus pequeñas y huesudas manos, dejando que el aroma ligeramente dulzón llenase sus fosas nasales. Recordó que muchas veces una taza como esa era lo único comestible que pasaba por su estómago durante mucho tiempo, aún más cuando su madre estaba intentado mantener su estómago lleno de lo que estuviese a su alcance antes de salir a trabajar aunque fuese por unas horas, incluso en su precario estado de salud.

Pero, aunque últimamente era lo único que podía meterse en el estómago… él no se aburría de ese sabor. No cuando era su madre quien lo preparaba y, sonriente a pesar del claro cansancio y preocupación en su rostro, acariciaba su cabeza hasta que él se acababa el contenido de la taza.

—¿Está bueno, - _tan Levi_?

Si. El aroma a té negro, jabón y agua de perfume barato inundaba el aire a su alrededor y le traía calma. Una calma tan profunda que ni siquiera quiso abrir los ojos cuando alguien comenzó a agitar su hombro izquierdo.

— _¿-tan…?_

 _..._

— _¿Capitán...?_

...

— **Capitán Levi, despierte.**

Sus ojos se abrieron tan repentinamente que la persona junto a él alejó la mano de su hombro como si le quemase, dando un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa. A su vez, Levi tardó un segundo en comprender en donde se encontraba, su mente aun creyendo estar dentro de aquella pequeña habitación bajo la tierra hasta que su visión aún medio borrosa reconoció las paredes de piedra, las sillas vacías y la mesa de madera.

—¿Qué…? —frotandose rudamente los ojos con el dorso de la mano, logró aclarar su visión y sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para recordar lo último que había estado haciendo: Sufriendo de uno de sus ataques de insomnio, había bajado en medio de la madrugada a la cocina de la cabaña en donde se estaban escondiendo para así buscar algo de té, pero… —¿Me quedé dormido…?

—Profundamente, Capitán…

Una segunda voz llegó a sus oídos. Al levantar la vista de la mesa, observó medio confundido la figura de uno de sus subordinados siendo iluminada por la luz del amanecer que lograba entrar por la ventana de la cocina ahora abierta, mirándolo con cierto temor que luego se transformó en preocupación.

—Lamento haberlo despertado, pero estaba en una posición algo rara sobre la mesa y pensé que le dolería la espalda si no buscaba maneras de acomodarse.

Aún resultaba algo extraño para Levi ver a sus subordinados con ropa de civil. Se había acostumbrado tanto a verlos a todos uniformados, que ahora que veía a este usar ropa casual como un civil común, su cabeza se calentaba un poco al ser aún más consciente de que la persona que más le gustaba era mucho más que solo un soldado.

Era una persona que lucía muy atractiva con ropas así.

—Tch… ¿Ya es tan de mañana? ¿Qué hay de los demás? —intentó apartar ese pensamiento de su mente al preguntar por el resto de su escuadrón, enderezandose en la silla donde había pasado la noche durmiendo sin querer.

—Algunos están buscando leña, otros salieron a cazar algo para el almuerzo o alimentando los caballos y el escuadrón del Capitán Hange está montando guardia. Yo vine a preparar el desayuno y lo encontré aquí, durmiendo… ¿Está seguro de que su espalda está bien? Su rostro tenía una expresión rara mientras dormía.

Había algo hirviendo dentro de unas ollas sobre el fuego y algunas verduras picadas sobre unas tablas de madera. El aroma a humedad, barro y agua hirviendo mientras estaba soñando parecía provenir del que la cocina de la cabaña despedía al ser utilizada. Él había escuchado alguna vez a Hange decir que a veces los aromas podrían causar un enorme impacto en las memorias, y que al percibir un aroma similar, inmediatamente las memorias guardadas en lo más profundo de la mente salían a la luz.

—Si… —dijo distraídamente mientras rememoraba el sueño que había tenido— Estoy bien.

—¿Quiere un poco de té, Señor?

—... No estaría mal.

Una pequeña sonrisa recorrió el rostro de su subordinado antes de darse media vuelta y acercarse a la cocina, en donde una tetera comenzaba a silbar con más fuerza conforme el agua hervía dentro del metal, escupiendo vapor cada vez más denso.

Al alejarse de Levi, aquella persona no fue consciente de la brisa que sus movimientos causaron, y que llevaron su aroma a través del aire hasta el rostro del hombre que inhaló profundamente al sentir la mezcla de jabón, colonia y un tenue toque dulce que él no podía describir con palabras; el perfume único que le pertenecía a su subordinado y que volvió a inundar su olfato junto al olor fuerte del té negro, llenando el aire a su alrededor cuando tras unos instantes, este sirvió el brebaje en su taza y se detuvo a su lado para colocarlo sobre la mesa, dejando que los ojos de mirar cansado del Capitán se llenasen con la imagen de las finas hebras de cabello brillante y suave que se deslizaron por el rostro juvenil al inclinarse.

—En un momento el desayuno estará listo, Capitán. Mientras tanto, beba esto.

Aprovechando que eran los únicos dentro de la cabaña, Levi se permitió observarle por más tiempo del necesario mientras, ajena a su escrutinio, la joven persona se enderezaba de nuevo y se movía con soltura de regreso a la cocina, en donde le dio la espalda para continuar picando los ingredientes del desayuno. Mientras esperaba a que el calor del té amainase, él se tomó el tiempo de rememorar la figura de su madre dentro de su sueño mientras preparaba el té, y terminó por sentir algo dentro de él ablandandose cuando notó que la silueta ante él en el presente definitivamente lucía distinta, pero igual de encantadora con aquel sencillo atuendo mientras la luz del sol naciente la iluminaba ante sus ojos.

… Si tan solo fuese capaz de despertar todos los días de esta manera, buscaría ávidamente la manera de dormir mucho más tiempo. Si pudiese soñar con la persona que más había _amado_ durante las noches, y despertar para ver a la que más _amaba_ sirviéndole su bebida favorita...

El tibio líquido que había sido dejado frente a él llenó su boca instantes después, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso relajarse ante el acostumbrado sabor amargo, con solo un tenue dulzor que seguramente pertenecía a aquellas gotas de la miel que su subordinado había encontrado pocos días antes en el bosque, y que ahora utilizaba para aderezar el té normalmente desabrido que, por necesidad, él se había acostumbrado a beber… Hasta ahora.

—Hoy el aire tiene buen olor… —Levi comentó para sí mismo, con la mirada suavizada sobre aquella espalda que, para sus adentros, deseó ser capaz de ver por el resto de sus días.

Mientras hubiesen titanes detrás de los muros y secretos entre ellos, el olor del aire que respiraba siempre sería viciado y él no sería capaz de hacer más que desear días como este... Pero aun así, por ahora estaba más que feliz de al menos, poder grabar en su memoria estos aromas agradables que lograban abrirse paso entre la peste, para ser capaz de repetir este momento sereno dentro de sus sueños aun si se veía ahogado por la tragedia.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo, Capitán Levi?

—... Nada importante.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **N/A:** Este shot lo escribí para mi mejor amiga cuando ella terminó de leer algunas de las historias del AU Smartpass de SnK. Me pidió que escribiese algo similar y, tras ser obligada por ella para publicarlo y agregarle algunos detalles a mi manuscrito original, esto fue lo que salió. Originalmente era un drabble de LevixLectora pero decidí cambiarlo para dejar al soldado como anónimo, así que quien lo lee puede pensar en quien quiera xD.

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído.


End file.
